


Cafecito x drabble

by PokeStand



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: Comisiones abiertas de drabbles por un cafecito. Originales y múltiples fandoms.





	Cafecito x drabble

Hola, estoy escribiendo drabbles (mínimo 500 palabras) por un cafecito.

https://cafecito.app/pokestand

Escribo tanto historias originales como fanfics. Sólo aclaren qué quieren y cómo lo hago y ¡Lo haré!

Para fanfics, primero les dejo una lista de los fandoms (incluyendo animés, videojuegos, series, películas, libros, etc) que puedo escribir y luego una de las cosas que hago y que no hago, todo en orden alfabético:

Fandoms:

  * 19 Days
  * Adventure Time
  * Assassin’s Creed (Ezio saga)
  * Be more chill
  * Beastars
  * Black mirror
  * Bojack Horseman
  * Breaking bad
  * Call me by your name
  * Carry On
  * Crónicas Vampíricas (Lestat saga)
  * Danganrompa
  * Death Note
  * Doki Doki Literature Club
  * Dorohedoro
  * Dramatical Murderer
  * El túnel de los pájaros muertos
  * Game of Thrones
  * Gravity Falls
  * Haikyuu!!
  * Hamilton
  * Hannibal
  * Heathers
  * Hetalia
  * Homestuck
  * Hunger games
  * Killing Stalking
  * La Leyenda de Aang & Korra
  * Life is strange
  * Los Simuladores
  * MDZS
  * Madoka
  * Maze Runner
  * Merlín
  * Neon Genesis Evangelion
  * Ouran highschool host club
  * Over the garden wall
  * Rick & Morty
  * Sex education
  * SVSSS
  * Sherlock
  * Shingeki no Kyojin
  * South Park
  * Stars Wars (las dos primeras trilogías)
  * Stragers things
  * TGCF
  * The haunting of Hill House
  * The Lorax
  * The Promised Neverland
  * Undertale
  * Voltron
  * Yuri on ice



*Pueden consultar por más que tal vez haya olvidado o haya dejado incompleto, pero que igual funcione o los termine para la comisión.

Cosas que hago:

  * Contenido NSFW
  * Porno suave o explícito
  * BDSM, fetiches y kinks
  * Violencia explícita
  * Bizarro
  * Incesto
  * Hetero/Gay/Lesbianas/Queer
  * Cracks ships
  * Universos alternos
  * Crossovers
  * Cualquier género literario



Lo que no hago:

  * Pedofilia o diferencias de edad muy grandes
  * Zoofilia, necrofilia, etc
  * Fetiches de patas
  * Actores o cantantes reales



Si quieren saber cómo es mi estilo o cómo es la calidad de mi escritura, les dejo mis redes:

  * <https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand>
  * https://www.wattpad.com/user/pokestand



Para cualquier otra propuesta me pueden escribir al privado por acá o cualquiera de mis redes. Los cafecitos comprados serán publicados en mis redes a menos de que aclaren un envío por privado. Tu consulta no molesta y me ayudás compartiendo~


End file.
